Plants. vs Zombies Origins
Plants vs Zombies : Orgins is the 10th game in the main plants vs zombies series. ' I recommend that you do not read until this is almost finished. This game will have two parts. Plants vs. Zombies Finale will be coming soon. The last battle between Plants and Zombies will take place after this sequel of the classic Plants vs. Zombies 2. Introduction Wow! A new PvZ Game? Don’t want to pay? Well guess what, it’s completely free! Want to play with friends, strangers, or family? You can in the CO-OP mode! Want boss fights? We got em. Wanna beat bosses with your friends? Is that even possible? Heck yeah it is! Introducing so many new plants, you want to try them all! New plants, zombies, and zombots welcomed into the PvZ franchise. Don’t want to play on mobile? Play on PC, Switch, and Consoles! This new game will surely pump up the App Store and the Fandom! Gameplay '''Tutorial ': The game will ask the Player if you need to play through the fundamentals. The beginning plants are the Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, Squash, Pumpkin, Reapeter, and Twin Sunflower. The Gameplay will be similar to PvZ 2, but with a few changes. The tutorial will showcase the new main set of power ups. Power Flames, Power Snow, and Power Butter will be the set you will be using. The lawn will now take place in a 5x10 area instead of 5x9. 'Currency ': Coins will be used to buy common chests that I will explain later on. Gems are used to buy new game modes, items, and other chests. Silver Coins are worth 50 coins, and Gold Coins are worth 200. You can also use money for buying Gems, and you can buy coins with Gems. Special Sun Fragments''' can be used to buy the best items in the shop which will boost your game! Rarity ''': You won’t unlock premium plants buy choosing them with gems or money, they are unlocked in Chests! There are specific chests in different in areas which include different plants for their type. You can open one free chest every 2 hours, but only in one chosen area. For example, if you open a chest in the Zomboss Lab, you will have to wait another 2 hours for a chest in a different area, like Dragon Valley. Multiple of the same plant you earn will turn into a seed packet for that plant. Seed packets are for upgrading plants. You can also buy Chests in the shop. The player has the option of three chests with different types of rarities. The rarities are Common, Rare, and Legendary. Common plants will show a regular outline, Rare plants will show a gold outline, and Legendary plants will be inside a sort of hexagon shape with a rainbow outline. Common Chests have a chance of 80% common and 20% rare. Rare Chests have a chance of 20% common, 75% rare, and 5% legendary. You get 3 plants in Rare Chests. Legendary Chests will have one 100% guaranteed LEGENDARY. '''Gardens : The Zen Garden will work the same as in PvZ 2. You can unlock backgrounds for the Zen Garden. Background 1, Night Garden. Background 2, Egyptian Garden. Background 3, Magic Garden. Background 4, Galactic Garden. The Galactic Garden will be a legendary ground which will decrease the time by 15%. Game Modes : Endless Zones, Battlez, Vase Breaker, Pinata Parties, Co-op, and Garden Guilds. Garden Guilds will be like clans which up to 20 players can join. The Garden Guilds can battle which will be in the Tournaments. They can donate seed packets and coins to each other and give new plants on Friday’s. More information about Gameplay will be explained here -> Pv.Z:Origins_GameData Backstory It all began approximately 256 years ago, when humans discovered a special liquid from the core of the earth itself and 1800 miles deep into the surface. It was burning hot (and mysterious), so scientists conducted experiments on it. The results were revolutionary. When used with watering plants, the plants are given supernatural abilities and true life. But when humans drink it, they turn into ZOMBIES. Later on, all plants were living with humans like regular people. But when a smart, evil zombie that outlived the rest of his kind found the news, he wanted it for himself. So he stole the bottle of liquid, creating his own army of zombies. But one man had an idea that could save us all. His name was Crazy Dave. His idea was to use the plants to fight the zombies, but everyone said he was crazy and insane. 2 years later '''everyone was proven wrong, but later then, there was the return of the great great great great grandson of the evil zombie, named Edgar Zomboss. He wanted to do everything that his great great great great grandfather couldn’t carry out, so he created his own army aswell, with the passed down magical liquid used by the zombies. Edgar Zomboss used a taco to lure Crazy Dave into his '''trap. After a long battle, Crazy Dave was defeated... But it’s not over yet. Plot After failing to save the life of Crazy Dave. The Player and Penny to travel 37 years into the past and attempt to defeat Dr. Edgar Zomboss to prevent Crazy Dave’s death and save the world. Although he was a little undead genius imp, you have to get past his family first. This will unravel the hidden lore and secrets of the zombies, and they are about to be revealed. Most worlds you will venture will take place in a medieval and fantasy like. But it’s not like you will have to come unprepared. The Player will have an arsenal of the original paid and free plants from PvZ 2. You will see all-new zombies from volcanic planets to the depths of the ocean. All areas will be over a 3 jalapeno difficulty. Characters Crazy Dave Penny Dr. Zomboss (Edgar) Mr. Zomboss Mrs. Zomboss Crazy David Faith Talko Eibmoz Areas ( Version 1 ) Zomboss Lab : Area 1 (This is the area where Edgar did his first projects and made his new creations. His family was impressed, so with no hesitation, they gave him a special role in the zombie nation which gives him the title “ The Executioner “.) In the first scene when you go back in time, the Player and Penny plan to eavesdrop on Edgar, but they have to get through the guards first. Day 1 starts. Day 5 '''is when you meet a trapped plant in a cage. You look at the pot. It reads the name “ DarkMatter Dragonfruit “. Penny assumes it’s one of Edgar’s experiments. '''DarkMatter Dragonfruit : 200 Sun. Shoots blue glowing stars that can kill a whole zombie. “I was hanging out with Cold Snapdragon and the other Snaps which is what I call them. But they 'came and destroyed everything. I hope Cold Snapdragon and his cousin are alright”. Penny translates. Penny : “I suggest that we utilize this plant upon our defences”. The Player and Penny progress with their new plant. In Day 6, DarkMatter Dragonfruit is a given plant that must be used. '''Day 16 : Gargantuar Battle & Conveyor Belt. '''You must survive the zombie attack without any lawnmowers. The Gargantuar is no ordinary. It is given the title the “ Atomizer “ and is equipped with a powerful laser beam and more mechanical equipment. It is said to be more powerful than Gargantuar Prime from afar Future. But luckily you are given a new plant, named the EMPeashooter. '''EMPeashooter ': 175 Sun. Shoots smaller projectiles from an abilitized Citron that shuts down zombie machines. ”I have been imprisoned here for far too long due to my ability to shut down machines, which is a threat to his creations. Thank you”.Penny translates. Penny : “This Plant is essential to our team. This plant is Edgar’s machine’s weakness” The Atomizer is now defeated. You have now earned the all-new EMPeashooter. It’s time it continue with the journey. 'Teleporter Tiles : '''There are usually 2 on the floor. Teleporters teleport zombies to the next teleporter ahead. Two teleporters cannot share the same lane. Now it is time for the Zomboss fight. This boss will be called the '''Zombot Annihilator '''and is from Call of Mini : Double Shot. There will a magnetic shield blocking all 5 lanes that you will have to break through to deal damage against the machine. '''Zombot Annihilator Attacks : ' Dual Cannon : Targets and takes out 2 plants with two lasers. Crusher : Stomps on the ground bouncing all plants and zombies away in an entire lane. Metal Roar : Calls random zombies to arise. Shield Regeneration : Drains it’s own health to regenerate the magnetic shield. Annihilation : Jumps and crosses the magnetic shield and makes a huge landing in the center of the floor, killing most zombies and plants. However, you run into a new plant before the battle. It was very unique. The plant had an ability that only few plants had, and earned the title “ Winged Cold Snapdragon “. 'Winged Cold Snapdragon ': 175 Sun. Breathes a chilling wind at zombies from above. Can be planted on scorched tiles and other tiles that landbounds cannot be planted. ”I don’t like to bring this up, but I think my cousin is dead. I don’t think that it will benefit me, or the world. Torchwood isn’t going to be happy. Yikes”. Penny translates. *the scene resumes into a comic* Congratulations! You have defeated the Annihilator! You will now have access to Piñata Parties, Battlez, and you can now parcipitate in special events and climb the ranks. You have earned '''100 Gems. '''You flee the facility before the Zomboss family arrives. It seems you haven’t defeated Edgar yet. You bring DarkMatter Dragonfruit to reunite with his family. '''Chest Plants : Pea-Pult : 175 sun. Pults big peas that are equivalent to 2 peas. Common. Laser Bean : 200 sun. Fires laser beams striking through zombies. Common. EMPeach : 50 sun. Shuts down all zombie machines for a while. Common. Jalapeno : 125 sun. Destroy an entire lane of zombies. Rare. Winter Squash : 100 sun. Destroys a zombie and freeze every zombie around it. Rare. Triplet Sunflower : 75 sun. Produces 3 suns. Can only be planted on a Twin Sunflower. Legendary. These chest plants will be included in the Zomboss fight aswell. Zombies : Beginner Lab Zombie : This area‘s basic zombie. Lab Metal Cone Head : Replaces regular cone head. Lab Bucket Head : The bucket head in this area. Scientist Zombie : New zombie that makes zombie machines stronger. Bucket Mech : A zombie machine with heavy durability. Knight Crawler Imps : Imps that ride in knight helmet zombie machines. They usually appear in swarms. Cyborg Heavy Zombie : High durability zombies that blast projectiles at plants. Android Zombie : Zombie machine that have stats of a regular zombie. Virus Computer Head Zombie : Very high durability zombie. Electromagnetic Shield Zombie : Zombie that blocks electric projectlies from plants. Dragon Valley : Area 2 (This is an ancient valley that has been protected by the Dragonfruits forever. The Player fights for new plants. The battle rages on. This era takes on a majestic vibe and new plants will be discovered. But this area wasn’t anywhere near the present. You must protect the land and prevent it from being destroyed). Day 1 '''is when a new mechanic is featured. 2 Dragonfruits in a nest will be on the lawn once you begin. The Dragonfruits will support the battle. Tap on the nest to summon a Dragonfruit, and click the lane you want it to burn for 100 sun anytime. They deal half the damage of a regular Jalapeño. There are also '''rivers '''which needs aquatic or lily pads. They will usually take up a 5x4 tile area. New animals and mythical creatures will help zombies get the brains. The first animals will be called '''Fairy Dragons which basically behave like faster pterodactyls from Jurassic Marsh. The seconds will be called the Chimeras '''which burn plants or zombies, and the final creature will be called the '''Pegasus which makes zombie go faster when the Pegasus flaps its wings. They can be charmed by the Perfume Shroom or Sweetgrass. Day 3 '''is when you recruit a plant called Sow Magic Beans which evolves into an offensive plant called the Magic Beanstalk '''Magic Beanstalk : 100 Sun. They start as Sow Magic Beans which do nothing, but after 15 seconds they turn into a plant that fires magical projectiles. “I lived at a supermarket near a small house. When I was finally planted I gained popularity and power. But everyone stopped going near me because they said I smelled like a stinky giant”. Penny translates. On Day 7 '''you find a mysterious mushroom with a magnet-like shape that earned it the name Magnet Shroom. '''Magnet-Shroom : 150 Sun. These shrooms attract metallic armour or other kinds of magnetic items from zombies or bosses. “I fought a DRAGON in the future? That’s pretty cool! Wait until my cousins hear about this! They will be so jealous...” Penny translates. When you complete Day 7, there will be a free rare chest, just for you! Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s Gargantuar time babies! On Day 8 '''in this Gargantuar battle, there will be lawnmowers this time and another conveyor belt. This next Gargantuar will be a regular one, but slightly different. Since this takes place from the past in a dragon life area, the Gargantuar will hold a tree instead and wear vintage clothing. This is the Past Gargantuar. This all-new or logically all-old Gargantuar can destroy plants from a short distance, bouncing it back with a landbound force. Flying plants however are unaffected by these attacks and can only be destroyed by melee ranged attacks or from the sky. After the Gargantuar is defeated, the blood from the mutant is unusual as it is a very thick red substance. Penny studies it carefully. She says that it’s a type of... sauce. The Player puts the mysterious liquid in a container. A new plant! Woohoo! This time it’s a paid plant from PvZ2. It’s a sapling that flings sap that gives it the name Sap-fling. This plant will be showcased in a conveyor belt level after the Gargantuar battle. '''Sap-fling : 75 Sun. Flings tree sap onto tiles that are nearby zombies which slows them down when they are stepped on. ”Sap-fling, Sap-fling, the Plant that’s best for maple syrup! I always get the ladies, but Spring Bean considers us rivals”. Penny translates. The Player and Penny eat pancakes with the plants. Thank goodness we have Sap-fling! As levels pass, a new tile will be introduced. This will be a negative effect tile that will cuase a major disadvantage against the plants. These call named Blue Scorched Tiles that last 5x longer than a regular scorched tile. They can be taken to the lawn by Zombie Dragons or a specifc Zombot. On Day 14 'you meet a new plant that is from PvZ : Heroes. This plant cannons striking shells. This plant is called the Shellery. '''Shellery ': 150 Sun. Cheap, quick-planting veggie that fires striking shells and stronger when closer to home. Shellery doesn’t talk much. She loves hanging out with his boyfriend Ranch, I mean, she used to. Now she joined the Military and fought against the zombies for years. Everything soon comes to place. Don’t forgot that you will unlock plants from chests aswell! The unlockable plants are... '''Chest Plants : Lily Pad : 25 sun. Allows the plant to be on water. Common. Starfruit : 150 sun. Fires small stars into star shaped directions. Common. Jelly Bean : 125 sun. Bounce a zombie back ALOT but sleeps to recharge. Common. Lemon Aid : 50 sun. Fully restore a plant on a tile or a negative effect tile. Rare. Primal Sun Shroom : 75 sun. Produces more sun overtime and grows faster than normal. Rare. Sweetgrass : 225 sun. Flings hearts at animals that charms them. Legendary. Zombies : Explorer Zombie : This areas basic zombie. Stump Head Explorer Zombie : An explorer with a stump on its head? This replaces a cone head. Wooden Bucket Head Zombie : This zombie isn’t out for exploring. Hes out to hit you with his bucket. Mermaid Zombie : A zombie that swims in water and is so SEXY. Elite Knight Zombke : A Knight zombie with even more equipment. Alchemist Zombie : Powers zombies with potions. Mad Man Zombie : This zombie is MAD. High speed zombie that goes as fast as a newspaper zombie but has a missing arm. Butcher Zombie : High Durability zombie that chops plants with a single swing. Griffin Rider Zombie : He likes to ride the Griffin but usually falls off. Excalibur Zombie : Regular zombie that wields the power of the Excaliber. He charges with his sword at plants when he feels like it. Mystic Shark Zombie : A predator that eats PLANTS. What a weirdo. Found in the river a lot. 'Its time for the Zomboss, but this time, it’s Edgar’s dad. '''Mr. Zomboss wants to get revenge for you destroying his son’s machine. Now you will be battling a Zombot that both of them built themselves. This is the Zombot Dark Dragon that you fought in Dark Ages, but this is when it was first built, so this Zombot will be named the Zombot Baby Dragon. It will look similar to the one from the Dark Ages, but looking much younger. Zombot Baby Dragon Attacks : Blue Flamethrower : Destroys an entire lane of plants and zombies and leaves blue scorched tiles. Blue Fireballs : Two blue fireballs are spit into the sky and land onto the ground destroying plants and leaving blue scored tiles. Roar : Summons zombies from the ground. When you defeat this Zombot, Mr. Zomboss is also defeated. It seems Edgar wants some revenge. Dr. Zomboss is enraged and points a giant ray gun at the player and Penny. The Player and Penny flee to a different timeline a split second before the ray gun is fired. '''World War Battlefield ': Area 3 As the Player and Penny flee to this timeline. They make a breaking discovery. As they teleport in the midst of a chaotic battle. But this time, this is a battle between Plants & Humans vs. Zombies. There are people in danger, and they need your help. The long lost plant from the past is seen right before your eyes. Gatling Pea : 200 Sun. Fires 4 peas at a time. Can only be planted on a repeater. “I am a soldier that fights for justice. I never go back on my word. I was taught by a yellow-haired kid”. Penny translates. '''Day 1 '''begins. There will be one Gatling Pea placed in the middle row of the lawn. There will be a tutorial for how to use the Gatling Pea. New mechanics are introduced. You can now drag Gatling Peas anywhere on the map after when they were planted. Select a Gatling Pea, and drag where you want to plant it again. You cannot plant on top of another plant. More coming soon.